


Leaving Atlas

by OfficeLady



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hope, dont get your hopes up, robyn is there for like one moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLady/pseuds/OfficeLady
Summary: Weiss is feeling desolate at the state of her home of Atlas being destroyed by the Grimm, and Ruby steps up to reassure her that she is not alone in her fears and that no matter what happens, they'll face it together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Leaving Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based on events in Vol 7 ep 10. Done for a WR 69mins event hosted by Nobyas and Moekumo. (Listened to the Mass Effect 3 OST to help write this, particularly the song "Leaving Earth." Was pretty fun. Made me want to replay the series. Lol)

“Weiss, duck!”

I turn around in time to crouch down as a block of debris soars over my head as Ruby slams it away from me and into an incoming grimm, dissolving it.

“A better heads up would’ve been nice!” I retort hotly.

“At least I said duck!” She replies, grinning at me.

Before I can respond, I hear someone whistle across the temporary battlefield. It’s Robyn Hill. I glance at Ruby and notice that she’s standing to attention, her breathing a bit heavy and sweat glistening off her hair, but otherwise, she seems fine. Despite everything that’s happening in grimm-filled streets of Atlas right now, she’s still somehow keeping her head together. She’s grown since that awkward girl I met at school who exploded in front of me. I smile at the memory and go back to paying attention to Robin as she stands atop a pile of rubble.

“Alright everyone, this area is clear. Let’s keep moving. We need to get the last of the citizens onto this transport and get as far away from here as we can.”

I watch and smile in relief as the hunters present cheer and begin getting the remaining stragglers into the transport. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them, Ruby’s looking at me concernedly. I give her a weak smile and try to move away, but she gently grabs my arm.

“Weiss?”

“What is it? We need to hurry.” I say, trying to move away from her.

I’m starting to feel my exhaustion catch up to me, and I think I know what she’s going to ask. I don’t know if I can deal with her right now.

“I know but…are you going to be ok?” 

I turn to her and study her face for a moment. Despite my earlier assessment of her, she now looks a bit worse for wear. Her eyes aren’t filled with the light that I’m used to; they look haunted. I think briefly back to our days before the Vytal festival, before everything changed. How I wish we could’ve been a bit childish and naïve a bit longer. I didn’t have much opportunity to be like before Beacon, before Ruby. I hesitate to answer her honestly, debating if I should tell her how I’m truly feeling. And then suddenly, I’m angry. And I decide to tell her the truth.

“It’s not fair.” I start out. I walk to a nearby fallen pillar and sit down. Wordless, Ruby follows and sits beside me. “I’m just…fed up with it, Ruby. I thought that life as a huntress was going to be like, as stupid as it may sound, like a carnival. It may leave, but it will always come back. And with it, new games, new adventures to be found with those who you love and who love you in return. At least, that’s how I thought it was supposed to be.”

My voice cracks a bit, and I stand up. I look toward where my home is, thinking about my family.

“They’re safe. Your mother and brother. If you’re wondering.” Ruby murmurs softly. “I overheard it on Blake’s scroll earlier.”

I simply nod. I wait to see if Ruby is going to talk more but she just looks up at me expectantly. I give her a sad smile.

“And then, after meeting you, Yang, and Blake, I felt that dream would come true. We had so much fun together before all this happened. I never wanted those days to end.” I gesture to the street torn area around us and the few civilians who are still receiving medical attention. “But now I look at this, at what Salem has done. And I wonder just how much more she will do if we don’t stop her. And I am afraid, Ruby. Afraid that I won’t be able to be strong enough to fight her, to stay by your side, by anyone’s side. Sometimes I just want to run away from it all and forget. I feel so lost and I just…”

I hear Ruby stand up and she gently pulls me into her arms and hugs me, stroking my hair softly. I resist for a moment and then notice how tired I am of fighting everything and give into her embrace. I feel tears slowly fall down my face, and I cry quietly.

“Weiss, this fight against Salem has brought us a lot of pain and loss. But there’s one thing I know for sure.” She pulls away from me and places her hands on my shoulders. Her silver eyes seem to pierce right through me, and I hold my breath, trembling slightly at what she’s going to say next. “Our dreams of becoming hunters brought us together, as teammates, as comrades, as friends. Salem will never be able to take this away from us. Our bonds toward one another and those we care about cannot be broken. And as long as we believe in those bonds and remember what it is we are fighting for, nothing will be impossible for us.”

“But…” I shudder and shake my head, looking away to try to hide my tears. “How do you know we’re going to be ok? I’m so afraid.”

She gives me a small smile and takes my hands and squeezes them.

“I don’t know if we’re going to be okay. But I have you, the best teammate ever. And that alone makes all the difference. You, Yang, and Blake. As long as you guys are with me, I know we can do anything. We’re in this together, Weiss.”

I take a deep breath and nod, wiping the tears from my eyes. She smiles and extends out a hand to me; I grasp it, surprised at her strength. We begin walking to the transport. She helps me inside and as it lifts into the air, I gaze over the burning remnants of my home. Ruby leans her head on my shoulder, and I lean my head against her as well. She squeezes my hand once more.

“You know, it’s okay to be afraid, Weiss. I am too. But remember.” She pulls back a bit, and I look into her eyes, drawn in by their warmth and honesty. “We’re together in that too.” 


End file.
